


I Want This To Last

by Bittodeath



Series: Anywhere With You [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, Forced Orgasm, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Sub Steve Rogers, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: A follow-up to "Frozen", though you don't need to read it to understand. In which Bucky is distressed by his total lack of control over his life. So Steve offers a way out.





	I Want This To Last

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched The Winter Soldier again and. Feelings.

Steve woke up at the unnatural feeling of an empty bed. His body was already breaking in cold sweat. A glance at the clock told him it was still the middle of the night, but the place where Bucky should have been sleeping was desperately cold and rumpled by a disturbed sleep. Steve pushed back the covers and got up in the dark. He found Bucky sitting in the small living-room.

“Buck”, he called softly.

There was only silence, so he walked closer. They’d been given a week in Wakanda before Bucky had to be frozen. A week. Too short, after all those years apart, all that had happened. Not enough. And yet it was all they so desperately needed.

“Buck”, he called again, and his lover was trembling slightly.  
“Steve… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up”, Bucky replied.  
“What’s wrong? Did you have a nightmare?”

Nightmares kept Bucky awake more often than not. He nodded slowly, gulping.

“I hate it. Feeling like I’m losing control. Knowing I’m not in control of anything.” He looked up, his handsome face crumpled with disgust. “I _hate_ it. I can’t even trust my own mind.”

Steve slid into the couch next to him, pressing close and letting his hand pet the now short hair. He loved how the dark strands looked between his fingers.

“Let me give it back to you”, he whispered, wanting to kiss him. Yet waiting.  
“How?” Bucky said, desperate – eager for a way out, for some control back in his life.

Steve stood up, searched through the drawers and dropped leather and metal into his lap.

“Complete control”, he breathed. “Over me.”

The air between them was still heavy with desire, like they were still walking on a line. They’d made love, long and sweet and tender. They’d fucked, rough and hungry and desperate. This… This was something else. Surrender. Trust. Control. Raw feelings left naked, to be looked at, plundered, cherished.

Bucky took a shaking breath, taking the gear and tightening his fist on it. He couldn’t believe Steve would still trust him that far after all that had happened. He brushed against his missing arm.

“Are you sure about this?”  
“I trust you”, Steve replied.

It was enough – and yet it was not. Bucky stood up, his fingers cupping Steve’s cheek to bring him into a kiss. Heat was pooling low in his belly, the power already making his fingers tingle. Power. Control. He craved that.

“Move it”, he said, jerking his chin to the bedroom. “Remember your words.”

He remembered. He hadn’t used them since the war, but he remembered. He remembered Bucky lifting his frail body effortlessly – he also remembered when Bucky had given him control the way he was doing now. He’d needed it at that time. He remembered their reunion after he’d saved him from that camp, how rough and needy they’d both been. The hiding and lurking about, hoping no one would guess. Things were different now, and yet he still remembered the words, still remembered how badly they’d needed this. It wasn’t any different now.

He walked back to the bedroom. There was a dim light where the full moon filtered through the windows, and it was more than enough for them. More than enough to see each other. One push of Bucky’s hand and Steve was sprawled on the bed, feeling his stomach tightening with anticipation. The Winter Soldier knelt above him, running his hand along his naked torso, his palm flat against his chest and feeling his lungs fill in and fill out. Under him, Steve could already feel the semi-hard length against his stomach.

“Are you really in my power?” Bucky breathed, voice tight.  
“Yes”, Steve replied.

He didn’t move when the fingers closed around his throat. They were soft and gentle at first, but they slowly tightened, and he wanted to gasp for breath. He loved the feeling of Bucky’s hand on him – knowing he could trust him completely. The hand slipped down, pushing onto his hard abdomen to allow Bucky’s slow rutting into him. He gasped at the feeling, his own cock now clearly tenting the sweatpants he wore to bed. Bucky wrapped the leather around one of his wrist, linked it at the headboard and locked it with his second wrist, admiring his handiwork.

“Now you are”, he whispered, and Steve took a deep breath.

The restraints were part of his own broken gear, and he knew from experience he couldn’t break them. He _was_ at Bucky’s mercy. It was only exciting him even further. Bucky rolled his hips into him, gasped and slowly bent to stare into his eyes despite the darkness.

“You are _mine_ ”, he said. “Mine to love. Mine to fuck. Mine to _break_.”

As he said that, his hand came down with a hard slap to Steve’s thighs. Not enough to really hurt him – but enough to redden his skin. He pulled back, sliding down Steve’s pants and admiring the naked body under him. His fist closed on his cock, jerking him slowly and watching Steve breathe in slowly to keep his cool.

“Should I? Should I break you?”

_Yes_ , answered Steve’s eyes. B _reak me. I’m yours. Break me._ Bucky’s breath hitched, his fingernails digging ruthlessly into the flesh of his thigh.

“I don’t want to”, he whispered. “I’ve already broken you enough.” His fingers brushed against his lips. “I want to love you. I want to possess you in every way I can.” He was in control, completely. _I trust you_ , Steve’s eyes said. “I want to bring you to pleasure again and again. I can. Nothing will stop me, you know that? You are in my power. In my hands.” He bent slowly, capturing his lips in a kiss. Steve said nothing, he knew better than to say a word. He knew Bucky liked it better when he stayed quiet when things were like this. “I want to watch you writhe in pleasure because of me”, he whispered, voice dropping to something huskier. “I want to drown the pain with bliss. I want to be the only thing you can think of.”

He already was, he knew. Steve focused on him completely. Always. Yet saying it brought him power. Control. He kissed his way down to Steve’s jaw and neck, nipping at his collarbones and brushing his lips down his midsection. Steve’s stomach dipped when he got there, kissing the warm skin and knowing his lover was losing control over his reactions already. He slid lower, to his crotch, and pressed more kisses from base to tip. He wanted this to last, like they had all the time in the world.

“Look at you, so messy already”, he chuckled, smearing the pre-cum at the head of his cock with his thumb. “You never had much self-control, did you?” He pumped twice before wrapping his lips around the tip, moaning out of instinct when he was met with the salty taste of Steve’s pleasure. Yet he was only echoing Steve’s sounds – shaking breaths and low rattling of chains. He took his time before going down, then pulling up, breathing slowly through his nose. He was in complete control and he loved that. He was in control – even as Steve hit the back of his throat, hips snapping up. He could feel him throbbing on his tongue, about to come. Close. So, so close.

He pulled back and wiped his mouth, and this time Steve moaned loudly and rattled his chains to get him back where he was – to his cock flushed red and so hard it almost hurt. But Bucky was in control, and he wasn’t relinquishing it so easily.

“Eager, aren’t you?” he teased, hand going for the nightstand’s drawer, opening it and coming back with the lube. “You’re not coming until I’m done, though. Got it?”

Steve nodded slowly, agreeing to this delicious torture. Bucky dribbled the clear, cold liquid on his fingers, warming it before he pressed a finger between Steve’s parted legs. He wasn’t one to linger – he no longer was. Had been before, when he’d feared Steve might break every time they had sex. Now he knew little could hurt his lover, and he knew exactly how rough Steve liked it.

His finger slid in easily and he went immediately for Steve’s prostate, finding it quickly and stabbing it mercilessly with quick thrust of his hand. It didn’t take long before Steve was moaning very loud and he added another finger, stretching him enough not to hurt – but not enough, so that Steve would still feel the burn of being taken, that bittersweet pleasure of being fucked thoroughly. He also knew how much Steve liked that – and it made him powerful. He was in control. He stopped the thrusting of his fingers, now opting for a ruthless massage, rubbing with force at the sensitive nub and watching Steve jerk with pleasure.

“Bucky”, he gasped, “Bucky I can’t, I’m c-close, please-”

Bucky smiled, wicked, and pressed harder.

“Don’t come, Steve. Darling. Don’t come.”

His eyes though, his eyes said it was a lie. _Come, please. Disobey my order. Show me the broken part of you. Show me pleasure taken forcefully._ And no matter how in control Steve was over his own body – it was still too much for him and he came with a cry, painting his stomach with his own semen. Bucky’s eyes went dark with desire as he pulled his fingers out and lined himself up, pushing in as Steve still shook with the force of his orgasm.

Steve actually cried out – broken, at his mercy. Bucky went at it slowly, with long, deep rolls of his hips, his breath measured and controlled as Steve tightened with pleasure. That was a perk of his condition – quick refraction time. Before long, he was hard again and moaning. Bucky gripped his knee tightly and brought it up to his shoulder, letting himself go deeper and watching his lover surrender all his remaining control to him.

His smile widened and he quickened his thrusts, now chasing his own release. There was no control in the rabid snapping of his hips, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was the rush of pleasure in his veins and the broken cries from Steve as he came a second time, shaking. Destroyed. Bucky went on until Steve had stopped shaking and pulled out, releasing on his stomach with a low moan.

It took him a moment to regain control of his senses, his heart beating fast and breath ragged, but he untied Steve and staggered to the bathroom to get a cloth. Gently, he cleaned his lover. His mind had quieted down and he just felt like sleeping now. Steve pulled him down into a kiss and hummed.

“I can still taste myself on your tongue”, he whispered. “Tis nice.”  
“Shut up Rogers”, Bucky chuckled as he laid beside him and pulled him against him.

Steve didn’t comment the fact that Bucky had chosen to be the big spoon. Instead, he settled against him.

“I love you”, he whispered.  
“I trust you”, Bucky replied.

He hoped this was enough to make it last.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, as usual don't hesitate to comment.


End file.
